The objective of this project is to develop Intelligent Electrical Stimulator platform technology, which will allow for an automatic adjustment of the stimulator signal based on physical, physiological and/or biochemical parameters measured. This would allow for optimization of a long term treatment, as well as for an on demand treatment, if the conditions in the tissue suddenly change. This technology can also be used for a closed loop control of drug delivery systems. Electrical stimulators are widely used for treatment of several medical problems. By adding a sensor interface, we provide the device with ability to appropriately react to the conditions prevailing in the body and optimize treatment outcome.